


'm cookin' ramen...

by guririn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, They’re both so hopeless lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guririn/pseuds/guririn
Summary: Mika just wants to help his sick boyfriend...
Relationships: Isara Mao/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 15





	'm cookin' ramen...

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon that when the two are close and comfy w each other, mao calls him by his first name while mika gives him the nickname makkun- similar to yukkun and nakkun so. Yeah

“Mika,” Mao sneezes, again. “I already told you so many times, you don’t have to do this, y’know? I can take care of myself.” He turns from his head slightly on the sofa, looking at the boy looming over him, checking his temperature.

“ _Non_!” Mika says, imitating his unit-mate as he stands up dramatically. He points at the sick redhead. “Ya gotta let other people help ya sometimes, iincho! Yer sick right now, wouldn’t it make it worse if ya overworked yerself? I’d know of all people, yanno!” He hands him a roll of tissue paper to blow his nose into, and goes to the kitchen cupboards, bringing out a pack of instant noodles.

He fills a bowl with water and places it in the microwave, setting it to about a minute or two? Maybe three? Yeah three. “Nnah, ‘sides, what good of a boyfriend would I be if I ain’t doin’ this?”

Mao sits up suddenly. Ow, that kinda made him dizzy. He brings his hand to his head. “Makkun, stay down!!! What’d I tell ya!!!” Mika scolds before Mao could even retort.

“Fine, fine! You win this time. But you’re the perfect boyfriend already, okay? Even if you didn’t take care of me right now because like I said— I can do it mysel— achoo!“ Mao wipes his nose again with a tissue, and slumps back into the sofa, accepting defeat. A beeping from the kitchen is heard. 

Mika heads over to the kitchen, and makes a sound that concerns Mao: “NGAHH?!”

“Mika? What is it? What happened?”

“I’m cookin’ ya ramen,” Mika sobs, hurriedly placing the bowl from the microwave to the kitchen counter, “but I forgot ta put the darn noodles in th’bowl… ‘s jus’ water…”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tiktok edit i saw from instagram user kanatasbutt which i saw here <https://www.instagram.com/p/B7UiqyAAuWf/> so yeah thankz op!!
> 
> as alwayz, kudos and commentz appreciated ^__^


End file.
